


Seasons

by bestelitecouple



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Phan Angst, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestelitecouple/pseuds/bestelitecouple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each time reminds me of a different part of you I get to see and that's what I love the most about the changing of the seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons

I loved you in the summer when I first met you at Redding festival. You took my hand and we swayed to the music like we had known each other for years while whispering cheesy jokes in each other’s ears and then giggled silently. We had been attached at the hip since the start of the day which bled into the late of the night as we fucked in the back of your car and you made me moan like no one else did. I loved you when you held me and traced patterns in my back on the grass as I dozed off to sleep while you had only smiled and the last thing I saw that night was the brightness in your eyes and for the first time in a while I’d fallen asleep happy. You were gone by the morning and I hadn’t gotten your name but your number was implanted in my phone and I soon called you every morning that summer and we’d meet for beach days and shopping days and days at the swimming pools. You liked to comment on the way the crickets chirped in the middle of the night when we talked in the dark. You liked to hold my hand even though it was too hot outside for contact and I didn’t care how much I sweat as long as I was holding onto you.

 

I loved you in the fall when the leaves changed color slowly and steady like our relationship. We went from acquaintances to friends and soon every morning we walked down the street to the coffee shop on the corner and you knew my order like you knew your name. We sipped quietly in the corner by the window with scarves over our necks and cold hands cupping the warm mug of liquid as we smiled and took in the flavor of autumn. You took me fruit picking and we got some pumpkins as well and carved them in my house and it made a mess. Your skin turned paler and your hands were always cold, but I liked to feel your coldness on my skin compared to the warmness of mine. It was the season of your laugh echoing in my head every time I saw the leaves. Fall was when our relationship blossomed into something more and red cold cheeks and chapped lips turned into warm hands and cuddles by the fire and 2am chats turned into 4am make out sessions to Radiohead and you had then moved in. I don’t think I’ve ever been that happy. 

 

I loved you in the winter when things started going bad. I was always mad and you were always cold and 4am make out sessions full of love turned into 6am fucking sessions full of hate as we left purple bruises on each other thighs and tugged hair so hard sometimes it came out in our hands. Sometimes things were okay and we’d snuggle while eating Christmas cookies but after December was when things really went to shit. We had stupid arguments which turned into not so stupid arguments and that had ended in my face red with anger and yours with overflowing tears dripping down your cheeks which made my heart split in two but it was too late to apologize now. You had left for a while and I was left by my lonesome with nothing but coldness and hard liquor in my company. I missed you and cried over your pillow and wore your sweatshirts when days got long. I felt like my heart was be pounded by a hammer each day you were gone.

 

I loved you when you came back in the spring when you offered us to start over and we began to heal. We slowly talked things out and tried to decipher where it had gone wrong. We started to fix those problems and we went back to holding hands and swaying to music, as we glued each other’s broken pieces back together that we couldn’t fix alone. He slowly came back into my arms and I soon was kissing his cheek every night before bed. We laughed at cartoons and cuddled on the couch sometimes and sometimes he would even peck my lips before he left the flat. I cooked dinner and he washed the laundry and we spent days cleaning together. We were not yet fixed but we were back to some type of normal and that was what mattered. We were beginning to bloom again and soon we would be back to what we used to be. 

 

I loved you through it all. The summers of dancing and giggling late at night as we lay in the grass and count the stars. In the fall when we go to coffee shops early in the morning and cup our mugs like each other and take the warmth from it with red cheeks and knitted scarves. Through the winter with coldness and rolling in the snow and eating Christmas cookies during the Claymation Christmas specials. In the spring where we would bloom again with the flowers and the trees as we began to get warmer again and we became sweeter with age. I love you and will continue to love you through all the seasons we live through together so long as they keep happening. 

 

Each time reminds me of a different part of you I get to see and that's what I love the most about the changing of the seasons.


End file.
